A business may use a contact center to provide product information and support for customers and others, collectively referred to as a caller, or callers, who may communicate with the contact center. In some instances, a caller may have had previous communications with the contact center and other parties associated with the business before communicating again with the contact center. Contact center agents may have no access to or visibility of any communications that may have been previously exchanged between callers and the business or between callers and the contact center. Without this visibility an agent may be “blind” to previous communications, including commitments, troubleshooting procedures, customer data or other information that may have been exchanged between the business or the contact center and a caller. Currently, providing access to the communications may require allowing the contact center to have remote access to the business system via a user interface, or granting the contact center access to the business system though an Application Programming Interface (API).
Both of the methods above are dependent on access to the business systems directly. This may require both a technical integration and security approval from the business. In many instances this integration and security approval may be cost prohibitive, impractical, impossible, or otherwise undesirable and therefore not forthcoming. In addition, the customer identifier may not be known, or it may not be possible to identify the communications between the business system and a particular caller.